


Curiosity

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't help but be a little curious about Zach's, uh, jewelry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Chris chooses his words carefully.  “Look, I’m not saying it’s morally wrong or anything, but you have to admit that introducing large needles to the crotchal region is somewhat… counterintuitive.”

“I’ll give you that.  But if you stop to think about it, aren’t most non-procreative sex acts at least somewhat counterintuitive?  The fun ones, anyway.”

“Yeah, but… _needles_.”

Zach shrugs.  “If it’s not your thing, it’s not your thing.”

“Well, not done to me, at least,” Chris says with a shudder.

“So you wouldn’t mind a Prince Albert on somebody else?”

“I guess not.  Theoretically, I mean.  I’ve never even met anyone who’s crazy enough to get one.”

Zach’s eyebrows shoot yup.  “Oh you haven’t?”

Chris’ jaw drops.  “No.  No way.  You don’t…”

“You didn’t think this conversation was entirely hypothetical, did you?”

“But, didn’t it, like… hurt?”

“Why is that everyone’s first question?” Zach groans.  “Of course it fucking _hurt_.”

Chris is stumped.  Truly and completely stumped.  “Then… why?”

Zach’s grin is nothing short of evil.  “Ask me if it was worth it.”

“Uh… was it worth it?”

“Yup.  Worth its weight in gold.  And by ‘gold,’ I of course mean curiosity blowjobs.”

“That’s… that’s a thing?”

Zach just smiles and tips his chair back against the wall.

&&&

Chris would like to say that he’s forgotten that conversation entirely, that he hasn’t been periodically obsessed with Zach’s dick in the year and a half between finding out about the piercing and finally working up the nerve to ask Zach on a date.  Yeah, okay, he’s kind of slow, but he was dating someone at the time, and then Zach was, and Chris will swear he was waiting for just the right moment.

And thank god, the right moment is followed by a serendipitous series of events that leads to Chris pulling Zach into his apartment by his belt loops, crushing Zach against the wall with his body.  As Chris rolls his hips, his erection rubs tantalizingly against the corresponding bulge in Zach’s pants and Chris’ brain is instantly inundated with roughly 18 months’ worth of sexual fantasies.

Which is why right after “Fuck, Zach, _please_ ” comes out of Chris’ mouth, it’s followed by “I need to see it.”

Zach laughs into Chris’ mouth.  “Jesus, Pine, if I’d known you were that desperate for my dick we’d have done this months ago.”

“No.  Well, I mean, that too, but—”

That makes Zach pull back and stare him in the eye.   “That _too_?  What exactly do you think I’m packing?”

Chris goes red – well, redder – and slumps forward until his head is resting on Zach’s shoulder.  “Please tell me you haven’t taken your, um, piercing out.”  He braces himself for a bout of mocking laughter…

…that never comes.  Instead, Zach leans his head so close that his lips brush Chris’ ear as he whispers, low and dirty, “Still thinking about that?”

“Mm-hmm,” Chris admits, burying his face deeper in Zach’s shirt.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Zach murmurs, pulling Chris’ hips flush against his and slowly grinding them together.  “It’s still there for you to play with.”

Lust floods Chris’ brain at the thought and his hands pressed between their bodies to unfasten Zach’s jeans.  He drops to his as the fabric parts to reveal dark blue briefs straining over Zach’s growing erection.  Chris takes him out of his underwear reverently, practically in awe of the silver ring that exits the tip of Zach’s cock and loops back under the glans.  He rubs his finger against the spot where the ring enters the underside of the head and Zach shivers visibly.

Chris looks up through thick eyelashes and grins.  “Feel good?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zach groans, swelling in Chris’ hands.  “’s perfect.”

Chris manages to ignore the heat pooling in his belly to just… play.  To hear the sound Zach makes when he rotates the ring slightly.  To poke his tongue through it, until Zach is so hard that he can’t anymore.  To see what Zach does when Chris tilts his head, takes the ring in his teeth and – ever so lightly – tugs.

Growls, is what Zach does, digging a hand into Chris’ hair and saying his name as a warning.  But he can warn all he wants – this is Chris’ moment.

When he finally does take Zach’s cock into his mouth, he starts slow and shallow, relearning a long-unused skill.  Zach doesn’t seem to mind, swearing softly and biting down on his lip so hard that Chris is afraid he’ll draw blood.  “Relax,” Chris says, squeezing Zach’s hip.  “I’ll take care of you, _baby_ ,” he murmurs, only teasing a little.

Zach rolls his eyes.  “Shut up and suck me, Pine.”

It’s the best idea Chris has heard all night.  He sucks hard and pumps Zach mercilessly with his fist, drawing Zach’s balls out of his underwear with his other hand and rolling them in his fingers.  Zach’s words become less and less intelligible until he’s steadily moaning, gasping Chris’ name before he comes.

Chris doesn’t give him any time to recover, goes right back to playing with the ring until it’s entirely too much.  Zach actually shouts, curling in on himself to protect his oversensitive cock but quickly getting a hand in Chris’ shirt and yanking him to his feet.  He’s got his tongue in Chris’ mouth and his hand in his pants before Chris can even get his balance.  All of the need he’s been holding at bay comes rushing back the second Zach gets a hand around him.

“When I get you on your hands and knees to fuck you,” Zach growls right in his ear, “you’re going to _scream_.”


End file.
